Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters JunkArmor-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Armor ScrewturntheApprenticeWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior HellfireSleepingBeautyGhostSleeper-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper HellfireDragonGhostWyvern-EN-Manga-5D.jpg |Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern OrchidMoth-JP-Manga-5D-NC.jpg | Orchid Moth RosePrincess-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Princess MalevolentMayfly-EN-Manga-5D.png | Malevolent Mayfly ScissorhandDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Scissorhand Dragon WanderingKingWildWind-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wandering King Wild Wind BlackwingJultheNewMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Jul the New Moon CelestialSwordsman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Swordsman Effect Monsters JunkBlader-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Blader ArmoredBee-EN-Manga-5D.png | Armored Bee GreatPoseidonBeetle-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Great Poseidon Beetle QuickSpanKnight-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Quick-Span Kinght HellfireSpearmanGhostLancer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer RightyDriver-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Righty Driver GashtheDustLord-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gash the Dust Lord JunkForward-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Forward RedLotusKingFlameCrime-EN-Manga-5D.png | Red Lotus King, Flame Crime MagicKingMoonStar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Magic King Moon Star RoseWitch-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Witch OrchidMantis-EN-Manga-5D.png | Orchid Mantis QueenAngelofRoses-EN-Manga-5D.png | Queen Angel of Roses JackieJumper-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jackie Jumper LeftyDriver-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Lefty Driver RoarVulcan-EN-Manga-5D.png | Roar Vulcan Vanguard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Vanguard PumpActionCommando-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Pump-Action Commando JunkDefender-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Defender BurgundytheMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D.png | Burgundy the Magic Elf RoseLover-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Lover KlarettheEliteMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D.png | Klaret the Elite Magic Elf FallenAngelofRoses-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fallen Angel of Roses MachinaSoldier-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Soldier MachinaDefender-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Defender MachinaSniper-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Sniper MachinaCannon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Cannon BlackwingPinakatheWaxingMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon BlackwingKristheCrackofDawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn BlackwingGladiustheMidnightSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun BlackwingSharngatheWaningMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon SignVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Sign Vehicle GateVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gate Vehicle SignalVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Signal Vehicle SpeedingRoaringRoadGuardian-EN-Manga-5D.png | Speeding Roaring Road Guardian InfernityKnight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Knight RosePaladin-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Paladin InfernityArcher-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Archer RoseShaman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Shaman InfernityGeneral-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity General InfernitySage-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Sage InfernityShieldBearer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Shield Bearer InfernitySpearBearer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Spear Bearer SpinMosquito-EN-Manga-5D.png | Spin Mosquito PhantomKingHydride-EN-Manga-5D.png | Phantom King Hydride AlienOverlord-JP-Manga-5D.png | Alien Overlord ChipTheForestThief-EN-Manga-5D.png | Chip, The Forest Thief BerryTheForestSwordsman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Berry, The Forest Swordsman JunkChanger-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Changer BatTheForestNinja-EN-Manga-5D.png | Bat, The Forest Ninja PonTheForestMerchant-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pon, The Forest Merchant ConTheForestSchemer-EN-Manga-5D.png | Con, The Forest Schemer NyantoTheForestTraveler-EN-Manga-5D.png | Nyanto, The Forest Traveler GuardianofOrder-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Guardian of Order MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch MissileKnight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Missile Knight JunkDragonlet-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Dragonlet BlackwingDamascusthePolarNight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night JunkMail-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Mail InfernityBishop-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Bishop MorphKingStygiGell-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morph King Stygi-Gel InfernityPawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Pawn InfernityQueen-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Queen CursedFireKingDoomBurst-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cursed Fire King Doom Burst MontageDragon-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Montage Dragon WonkoNobleKnightoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wonko, Noble Knight of the Forest GekkoMysticalMediumoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest HellToxicMoth-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Toxic Moth HellNeedleCaterpillar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Needle Caterpillar RoseSpirit-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Spirit RoseArcher-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Archer HundredFootedHorror-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hundred-Footed Horror HellSpider-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Spider HellGrub-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Grub JesterPuppetAcrobat-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Acrobat JesterPuppetTrickRider-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Trick Rider BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Bora the Spear BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind BlackwingShuratheBlueFlame-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame BlackwingSiroccotheDawn-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn CelestialBowman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Bowman CelestialMage-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Mage GuidingLight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Guiding Light AbsoluteKingBackJack-JP-Manga-5D.png | Absolute King Back Jack HellfireBoatwatcherGhostCharon-JP-Manga-5D.png | Hellfire Boatwatcher, Ghost Charon JunkBreaker-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Breaker HellAcidFly-JP-Manga-5D.png | Hell Acid Fly JunkAnchor-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Anchor HellMimicWorm-JP-Manga-5D.png | Hell Mimic Worm GreatHadesStagBeetle-JP-Manga-5D.png | Great Hades Stag Beetle JunkMeister-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Meister WickedPriestChilamSabak-JP-Manga-5D.png | Wicked Priest Chilam Sabak JunkGiant-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Giant ReturningOgreKuchipachiBabar-JP-Manga-5D.png | Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Babar Ritual Monsters JesterPuppetKingPantomime-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet King Pantomime Fusion Monsters DragonecroNethersoulDragon-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon IgnitionBeastVolcannon-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Ignition Beast Volcanon BombingBeastFireBomber-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Bombing Beast Fire Bomber FirebirdtheBurningSkywing-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Firebird, the Burning Skywing BlazeFenixtheBurningBombardmentBird-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird RosariatheStatelyFallenAngel-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Synchro Monsters LightningWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Lightning Warrior MightyWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Mighty Warrior ScarredWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Scarred Warrior DarkHighlander-EN-Manga-5D-2.png | Dark Highlander SevenSwordsWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Seven Swords Warrior BlackwingGramtheShiningStar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star BlackwingTamerHawkJoetheJetBlack-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing Tamer - Hawk Joe the Jet Black CatapultWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Catapult Warrior BeelzeoftheDiabolicDragons-EN-Manga-5D.png | Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons VoidOgreDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Void Ogre Dragon CelestialWolfLordBlueSirius-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius PowerToolMechaDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Power Tool Mecha Dragon AncientPixieDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Ancient Pixie Dragon HotRedDragonArchfiend-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hot Red Dragon Archfiend GravityWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gravity Warrior StardustSparkDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Spark Dragon BlackwingNothungtheStarlight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight ChaosKingArchfiend-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Chaos King Archfiend DarkDiviner-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Dark Diviner LightningTricorn-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Lightning Tricorn BlackfeatherDarkrageDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon BlackRoseMoonlightDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Rose Moonlight Dragon BeelzeusoftheUltimateDiabolicDragons-EN-Manga-5D.png | Beelzeus of the Ultimate Diabolic Dragons CelestialTuner-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Tuner CelestialDoubleStarShaman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Double Star Shaman AscensionSkyDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Ascension Sky Dragon DragocytustheImpureUnderworldDragon-JP-Manga-5D.png | Dragocytus, the Impure Underworld Dragon DivineSparkDragonStardustSifr-JP-Manga-5D.png | Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr Dark Synchro Monsters UltimayaTzolkin-JP-Manga-5D.png | Ultimaya Tzolkin UltimitlBishbalkintheUltimateLegendaryGod-JP-Manga-5D.png | Ultimitl Bishbalkin the Ultimate Legendary God Spell Cards RustedBladeRustEdge-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Rusted Blade - Rust Edge Turf-EN-Manga-5D.jpg| Turf ArmsRegeneration-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Arms Regeneration OverflowingTreasure-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Overflowing Treasure JunkSplash-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Splash Advance-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Advance GhostFusion-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Ghost Fusion DarkFlare-EN-Manga-5D.png | Dark Flare DemonsShackle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Demon's Shackle CursedShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cursed Shield StopDefense-EN-Manga-5D.png | Stop Defense JunkBall-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Ball FusionCharge-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fusion Charge TrapDisposal-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Trap Disposal ExtraFusion-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Extra Fusion CounterSword-EN-Manga-5D.png | Counter Sword RoseBellofRevelation-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Bell of Revelation CardsfromtheBlessedGrass-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cards from the Blessed Grass RoseShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Shield NameErasure-EN-Manga-5D.png | Name Erasure BlackCyclone-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Cyclone IllegalModding-EN-Manga-5D.png | Illegal Modding PrayertotheEvilSpirits-EN-Manga-5D.png | Prayer to the Evil Spirits FruitoftheDead-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fruit of the Dead ToolBox-EN-Manga-5D.png | Tool Box PileArm-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pile Arm BladeGraveyard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blade Graveyard SwordDance-EN-Manga-5D.png | Sword Dance AllZero-EN-Manga-5D.png | All Zero MorphtronicMasterArm-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morphtronic Master Arm SynchroTranscend-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Transcend SynchroCreed-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Creed ContractWithTheVoid-EN-Manga-5D.png | Contract With The Void ChampionsMajesty-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Majesty RumblingofHeavenandEarth-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rumbling of Heaven and Earth AncientForest-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Ancient Forest FairyTalePrologueJourneysDawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Prologue: Journey's Dawn FairyTaleChapter2SeethingSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Chapter 2: Seething Sun FairyTaleChapter3EveningSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun CurseoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Curse of the Forest FairyTaleFinalChapterMoonofOblivion-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Final Chapter: Moon of Oblivion ForestBurst-EN-Manga-5D.png | Forest Burst TrickBuster-EN-Manga-5D.png | Trick Buster (manga) ShiftingMirage-EN-Manga-5D.png | Shifting Mirage SpiritBattle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Spirit Battle HellFlyNest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Fly Nest PastLife-EN-Manga-5D.png | Past Life WhiteRoseCloister-EN-Manga-5D.png | White Rose Cloister HellGift-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Gift HellTuning-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Tuning JesterPuppetCircus-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Circus BlackRevenge-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Revenge CelestialBellTower-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Bell Tower OverTuning-EN-Manga-5D.png | Over Tuning InstantTune-EN-Manga-5D.png | Instant Tune MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Monster Reborn ClinchReborn-JP-Manga-5D.png | Clinch Reborn BlackBrooch-JP-Manga-5D.png | Black Brooch Flawless-JP-Manga-5D.png | Flawless HellfireVeil-JP-Manga-5D.png | Hellfire Veil SpiritSwordThanatos-JP-Manga-5D.png | Spirit Sword Thanatos SpectralIceFloe-JP-Manga-5D.png | Spectral Ice Floe PhoenixBattleWing-JP-Manga-5D.png | Phoenix Battle Wing ParallelTwister-JP-Manga-5D.png | Parallel Twister CardofCompensation-JP-Manga-5D.png | Card of Compensation ReactionStarMirror-JP-Manga-5D.png | Reaction Star Mirror InsectLuringLight-JP-Manga-5D.png | Insect-Luring Light CardofHeavenandEarth-JP-Manga-5D.png | Card of Heaven and Earth ScarDragonWhip-JP-Manga-5D.png | Scar-Dragon Whip FlightoftheDuelDragons-JP-Manga-5D.png | Flight of the Duel Dragons FoolishForestBaalcheChem-JP-Manga-5D.png | Foolish Forest - Baalche Chem SpiritCannonKushuSipit-JP-Manga-5D.png | Spirit Cannon Kushu Sipit TranscendentHarmonyofDuality-JP-Manga-5D.png | Transcendent Harmony of Duality FinalCross-JP-Manga-5D.png | Final Cross GatheringLight-JP-Manga-5D.png | Gathering Light Trap Cards PrideoftheWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pride of the Warrior ShockDraw-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Shock Draw JunkShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Shield PhantomEffect-EN-Manga-5D.png | Phantom Effect SynchroGazer-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Gazer GrappleChain-EN-Manga-5D.png | Grapple Chain SynchroDeflector-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Deflector RoseBlizzard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Blizzard (manga) Backlash-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Backlash WidespreadRuin-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Widespread Ruin MagicElfOrder-EN-Manga-5D.png | Magic Elf Order Mokusatsu-EN-Manga-5D.png | Mokusatsu WallofThorns-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wall of Thorns MirrorForce-EN-Manga-5D.png | Mirror Force BlackWingedArrow-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black-Winged Arrow BladeWing-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blade Wing VoidCauldron-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Cauldron VoidShield-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Shield BriarPinSeal-En-Manga-5D.png | Briar Pin-Seal VoidChain-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Chain RoseBarrierForce-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Barrier Force BriarTransplant-EN-Manga-5D.png | Briar Transplant CalloftheHaunted-EN-Manga-5D.png | Call of the Haunted SynchroCall-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Call Morphtronicize-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morphtronicize MDTMorphtronicDoubleTeam-EN-Manga-5D.png | MDT - Morphtronic Double Team SynchroNova-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Nova DarkBribe-EN-Manga-5D.png | Dark Bribe SynchroLibrary-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Library SynchroMirageAttack-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Mirage Attack BlackwingDeltaUnion-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Delta Union DefenseDrain-EN-Manga-5D.png | Defense Drain BewilderingChoice-EN-Manga-5D.png | Bewildering Choice ChampionsStorm-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Champion's Storm ZeroGateoftheVoid-EN-Manga-5D.png | Zero Gate of the Void DeadlyHand-EN-Manga-5D.png | Deadly Hand ChampionsAmbition-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Ambition ChampionsPulse-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Pulse ThoseWeProtect-EN-Manga-5D.png | Those We Protect WarriorDefense-EN-Manga-5D.png | Warrior Defense ForestSpring-EN-Manga-5D.png | Forest Spring WrathoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wrath of the Forest BlackRoseSeed-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Rose Seed HellVerminMine-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Vermin Mine HellSummon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Summon TragicComedy-EN-Manga-5D.png | Tragic Comedy RampagingBinaryStarsLevel2-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2 SynchroLibido-JP-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Libido CelestialTalisman-JP-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Talisman EndingGravestone-JP-Manga-5D.png | Ending Gravestone CelestialWindfall-JP-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Windfall BarrierBlade-JP-Manga-5D.png | Barrier Blade AssaultCyclone-JP-Manga-5D.png | Assault Cyclone InstantTuning-JP-Manga-5D.png | Instant Tuning RevoDamage-JP-Manga-5D.png | Revo Damage HalfCapture-JP-Manga-5D.png | Half Capture CounterattackEcdysis-JP-Manga-5D.png | Counterattack Ecdysis JunkCross-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Cross CrystalofBonds-JP-Manga-5D.png | Crystal of Bonds SamsaraSeeding-JP-Manga-5D.png | Samsara Seeding StardustReSpark-JP-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Re-Spark GuidancetoSalvation-JP-Manga-5D.png | Guidance to Salvation HarmonicGeoglyph-JP-Manga-5D.png | Harmonic Geoglyph EarthboundResonance-JP-Manga-5D.png | Earthbound Resonance EnshrinedForcesofDuality-JP-Manga-5D.png | Enshrined Forces of Duality JunkRepairHeal-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Repair Heal TranscendentalRuin-JP-Manga-5D.png | Transcendental Ruin Token Monsters MightyWarriorDarkSoul-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul PhantomToken-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Phantom Token (5D's) JunkToken-JP-Manga-5D-NC.jpg | Junk Token PlantToken-JP-Manga-5D-NC.jpg | Plant Token (manga) UtchatzimimeToken-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Utchatzimime Token Others CheckeredFlagofGlory-EN-Manga-5D.png | Checkered Flag of Glory MarkoftheDragon-JP-Manga-5D.png | Mark of the Dragon (card) 4-starred Star Ticket.jpg | Star Ticket ShiningValkyrie-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Shining Valkyrie CelestialDarkMystic-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Celestial Dark Mystic